IDT Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by Shadeed A. Kelly and snelfu Background: IDT Entertainment was the film, home entertainment and television division of IDT Corporation (a telecommunications company based in New Jersey). It was formed in 2003 when IDT acquired Film Roman, later on in the year, it acquired Anchor Bay Entertainment, owned DPS, and stakes in Mainframe Entertainment and Vanguard Animation, and also acquired DKP Studios and turned it into their own animation studio. IDT Entertainment would acquire Manga Entertainment in 2004, making Manga an Anchor Bay label. In 2006, IDT sold IDT Entertainment and its assets to Liberty Media, who merged IDT Entertainment and its divisions with the Starz cable network (now part of Lionsgate) to form Starz Media (now Starz Distribution). 1st Logo (2004-2006) Nickname: "IDT Flames", "The Double-Arch" Logo: On a black background, we see the words "IDT" in sapphire blue with an arch in the same color fading in. There is a flame flying in from the right forming "ENTERTAINMENT" in silver, with another flame branching off and forming a silver arch underneath the sapphire blue arch. FX/SFX: The flame flying and the silver arch forming. At the end of TV programs, it's a still shot of the logo with just the fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None, the opening/end title theme from any show/movie, or the sounds of fire and wind. Availability: Seen on Eloise: The Animated Series on DVD, the first season of Masters of Horror and films by IDT from the period. Scare Factor: Minimal; the flame sounds may get to you. 2nd Logo (August 28, 2006-January 29, 2007) Nicknames: "IDT Lights", "Silhouettes", "IDT Family" Logo: On a blue background, there is a box outlined in light yellow. Inside it has a giant word "IDT" (in a shrinking size towards the right) in solid blue lettering surrounded by light yellow lights and dark blue silhouettes of a family below the letters. Below the box is the word "ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: It's seen on the first 9 episodes of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (September 15, 2006) Logo: The scrolling filmstrip with frames of a scene from Everyone's Hero, where Yankee Irving (portrayed by Jake T. Austin) is conversing with the talking baseball, Screwie (portrayed by Rob Reiner), moves up from the bottom of the screen at the black-gray gradient background (a la the 3rd Marvel Productions logo), revealing the metallic "IDT" in the wide futuristic font, but when the end of the filmstrip reaches the top-left corner of the I, the silver filmstrip design appears and the filmstrip turns transparent and glows ghostly; but when the filmstrip is out of view, the bright flash appears, causing the streaked square to appear behind the filmstrip design, the background to gain shimmering streaks and the whole logo to shine, then the metallic rectangular banner with "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" fades in below. FX/SFX: Great CGI animation; this logo should've been used for more than just one movie. Music/Sounds: A majestic trumpet/string fanfare. Availability: It was only seen on Everyone's Hero. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Starz Inc. Category:United States